Professor Layton Puzzles
Professor Layton games contains various of puzzles, various that are based on Akira Tago's puzzles. Each game of the Professor Layton series contains various of harsh puzzles, by every new Professor Layton game there are comming more and more puzzles. After when you solved the puzzles in the games you can get a item or something important, you can also receive Picarats, they are verry usefull in each games bicause there's something that you can get if you have a large number of Picarats. Puzzles When you are talking to a person you will get to see that the person presents you a puzzle, also if they got valuable information you must gonna solve a puzzle. But every puzzle is not like puzzles that you can easly play in books. They are verry hard ones wich that you must gonna put your brains in it. But if you don't find out how or what you can also go at to the hints, but it can only happen if you got hint coins. Some often the puzzle hase something to do with it or sometime's not. But the evenly that by every games there is a picarats contain is actually also known of is there a large number of picarats appeared at the puzzle how harder the puzzle will get. If it contains 10 picarats it would be easy for you to solve. But the picarats number goes only to 99, but if the puzzle contains 99 picarats then it will be verry hard for you, but there are also hints included. There are also weekly puzzles in the games. It come's every week when you get a professor layton game. But if you only have Wi-Fi. Bicause the puzzle will only appear at Wi-Fi. But you don't get picarats by every Weekly Puzzle. Hints and Hints Coins At every puzzle you can see that there are hints, but to open each hint you must gonna have hint coins, the first hint is always free but the second and tirth one not. You can find every hint coin in each corner or by someone. At the beginning of each series you can get 10 hint coins. Every hint don't gonna tell you various of steps for a puzzle but it contains great informtion for you to solve a puzzle. They will show you in total only three hints at each puzzles that are verry hard for you to solve but if you got enough hint coins you can solve it out (Note: It is verry impossable to unlock every hint in the game). Picarats That unknown thing in the game contains something valuable, it is known in the curious village series that it contains something in the games if you solve each puzzle. If there's a puzzle with a large number of picarats the puzzle will be extremly difficult to solve, but with a low number of picarats it is been easy to solve. The picarats appears when you solve the puzzle but originally appeared about how much the picarats contains. If you got enough picarats something will unlocked in the game. Category:Professor Layton Index